imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Russian Constitution
The Imperial Russian Constitution is the highest state document of the Russian Empire. =Constiution= On genuine ownership of His Imperial Majesty's hand is written: "So be it." In Tsarskoe Selo. April 23, 1906. Chapter I- The Imperial Government and State The State of the Empire Section 1. The State of the Russian Empire is one and indvisible. Section 2. The Grand Duchy of Finland and Kingdom of Poland are semi-indpendent entities within the Empire. They shall be governed through special legislation and the Emperor shall be known as Grand Duke in Finland and King in Poland. Section 3. The Russian and English languages have equal status and shall be the offical languages in the Empire, for use in public insistutions, politics, military, and private matters. The use of local languages in counties and such are determined by law. The Emperor and his Power Section 1. As the supreme autocratic power is invested in him-All obey the Emperor of all Russia, bow down to his magnficent authority, because of conscience and form the God of the Heavens and the Earth wishes it to be so. Section 2. The Person of the Emperor is free and superior to all others; this shall always be respected. Section 3. The same supreme autocratic power belongs to a Empress, should the Throne pass through a female line, but the roles of sucession the Emperor Paul vested shall remain in force, and all sons and men in the line shall come first. Section 4. As the ruler, the emperor posseses aboslute power over the Imperial House and Family. His will is over all others. His wife, the Empress, enjoys the same amount of honors and respect he does, but bows down to him and serves him; the Emperor reserves the right to discpline, punish, banish, or award her and the other family members on his will and only his will alone. The emperor determines the lines of sucession, issues Family regulations and conduct codes, and directs all family activites and meetings. Section 5. The emperor's apporval is needed, as well his signature and implementation, for all laws passed by the Imperial Parilament. The emperor alone convenes, opens up, dismisses, and dissolves the parilament. Half of the members of the State Council are appointed and dismissed by the emperor on his will based on public and military service, and the Imperial Duma is dissolved and organized for elections at his initative. The emperor can issue legislative procedures and he alones determines legislative conduct and composition. The emperor alone organizes the agenda and tells the parilament what they are to discuss. The emperor may propose, push through, and pass laws, and all laws shall be proposed, debated, and passed in his name. The emperor may also issue proclamations, decrees, reports, orders, legislation, decrees, edicts, charters, and such that have the force of law and that are higher then Parilament laws. Emperor-passed laws are only changed, repealed, or revoked by the emperor himself, and he may change or repeal laws passed by the parilament. To maintain his legislative power, a repersenative, appointed by the emperor, shall supervise the houses of Parilament at all times and make sure their conduct is not harmful to the emperor's well being and to the being of the Monarchy. Section 6. The emperor posseses the executive and administrative power. At the highest levels of government and administration, the emperor's word is aboslute and direct, and on the lower levels his name is respected and he alone determines this respect. Section 7. As supreme administrator, the emperor alone creates, convenes and dismisses, dissolves, morphs, or otherwise directs government boards, councils, commitees, and advisory groups. The emperor alone appoints, supervises, and dismisses government officals and determines government rank and salaries. The emperor alone issues the regulations and codes for government conduct and administration. Section 8. The emperor shall have a Imperial Chancellory. The Chancellory is convened, dismissed, and dissolved by the Emperor's will. A Cabinet of Ministers shall be in the Chancellory. The Ministers, appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will, are his collective advisors and govern the Empire day-to-day, in his name and will. The Ministries of the Empire shall be: *Ministry of the Imperial Court *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Banking and Finance *Ministry of Commerce and Industry *Ministry of Police and Internal Security *Ministry of Health and Social Services *Ministry of Press and Communications *Ministry of Agiculture *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Education and Science *Ministry of Transportation *Ministry of Energy and Mineral Resources *Ministry of Reserves and Enviorment Protection *Ministry of Culture and Youth *Ministry of Regional Affairs and Development Section 9. The emperor also has